


Frosch's secret ability

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This was based on a dream of a friend, but erased her Tumblr and I don't remember very well about what was. I think that somehow Lector, Rogue and Sting died in that dream, and that's a story I made following that.





	Frosch's secret ability

After losing everything, Frosch ran to the forest. In it, he found a dangerous man. Instead of killing him, that man took care of him and taught him how to control his special magic.

 

Years later, he went to Sabertooth. Yukino was the master.

 

\- Frosch-sama! - yelled Yukino when she recognized him.

\- Fro is home - said Frosch in a human form, long green hair, a frog hood, and gloves with a membrane, like frogs feet.

\- Where did you go all this years?

\- He takes care of Fro.

\- He?

 

Yukino saw a huge shadow and looked to the sky. Acnologia was there.

 

\- Acnologia!? - yelled Yukino.

\- Acno takes care of Fro - said Frosch.

\- Why?

\- For his special magic - answered Acnologia -. He can make everyone love him, including me.

\- Frosch-sama, do you want to return to Sabertooth?

\- Fro doesn’t want - answered Frosch -. Sting and Rogue are not here. Fro goes with Acno. Fro came to say goodbye to Yukino.

 

Frosch and Acnologia left the town. Weeks later, Yukino was reading the newspaper, when she saw something. The report said something about a young man dressed as a frog who killed an entire dark guild.

 

\- Hey - said a voice at the guild door. It was Acnologia -. He's doing this because of the twin dragons dead. He doesn’t want anyone to feel like him. Stay aware, this won't be the last time you will see that kind of news. Bye.

 

Acnologia left Sabertooth. He or Frosch were never seen another time in the guild.


End file.
